1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of paving.
2. Description of Prior Art
Masonry stones or blocks have been laid in adjacent relationship to define roadways, yards and the like for many years. Generally, the adjoining sides of such stones or blocks merely abut one another and are not provided with any special interlocking means. As a result, such stones or blocks are subject to relative displacement when loads are applied thereto.